


The Scentless Omega

by coplins



Series: Packrunners [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Gen, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Scents & Smells, discussions around consent issues, that gets cleared out of the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins
Summary: Dean's being called to HR and is very nervous about losing his job. Turns out, that's not what it's about.





	The Scentless Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys. Here the consent issues get cleared out of the way so our boys can court each other properly. ;) Two other instalments are coming later today. With a bump in the rating again.
> 
> Look. I can't state this clearly enough: **This is a multishipping verse!** It is important that you know that. While the endgame is one big happy pack, our boys may hook up however they want because they're hedonistic and I'm enjoying the complete freedom of mixing and matching as I please. I'm having great fun with both their journey to become a pack as well as the world building. It is my hope you have fun with it too. :) 
> 
> And HOLY SHIT! Have you seen this??? It's unrelated to my verse but whoever did this one even chose the right flare colour for Dean!

* * *

“Winchester!” Rufus Turner barks when he spots Dean coming into work in the morning. He’s Dean’s closest boss. A strange, cantankerous man that always appears to be in a bad mood but _smells_ happy and content.

“Yes, Sir?”

“You’ve been called to a meeting at HR 10 o’clock. Room 503.”

Dean gets a ball of ice in his stomach. “HR? Wha-what? _Why?_ What did I do?” _Except alienate one of the top dogs and getting under scrutiny. Shit. They’re bound to have figured out I scammed myself into this job. I should have just agreed to like what the red-eyed Alpha did instead of blabbering like some idiot._

“I don’t know, boy. It’s none of my business.”

“But my job? I won’t be done by 10 o’clock. I―” Dean protests.

Rufus waves his protests off with an eye roll. “When HR calls, going to them _is_ your job. Whatever they want from you, you do. Now, get going with your chores.”

* * *

By the time 10 o’clock rolls around Dean’s a nervous wreck. The scent of his distress is wrapped around him like a blanket when he knocks at the door in the HR department. Human Resources. Even the name is scary. Like people are nothing but resources to be used and thrown away.

A slick looking male Omega in a suit opens the door. He’s wearing a friendly smile but his eyes are too calculating for Dean’s comfort. “Punctual. I like that. Come on in. Dean, is it? Dean Winchester?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Nice to finally meet the only other male Omega in the office. I’m Richard Roman, assistant manager of HR. But please, call me Dick.” 

Dick holds out his hand to shake so Dean takes it. He tries to discreetly scent the air to find that aside from the faint scent of skin, hair, and Omega marker Dick has no scent. “Nice to meet you and, uh, my condolences.”

Dick smiles. “Thank you. That's considerate of you, but I'm not in mourning. Although, if you ever meet my mate Crowley up in the law department you could easily think I'd be miserable. He's a self-important, arrogant, conniving bitch,” he jokes and beckons Dean to come further into the room, gesturing to two modern looking, orange armchairs by a low, round table in a corner. A file marked Winchester lies on the table. The desk in the other end of the room is clean and neat. 

“Then why did ya mate him?”

“He keeps things interesting. I find it endearing how he tries to outsmart me. And he gets so smug when he _thinks_ he's got one up on me. It's… cute. It pushes the right buttons for me. You're a Primal, I expect you prefer physical displays as a sexual incentive?” Dick asks with friendly curiosity. 

“Well. Yeah. To an extent. Not like ‘Ugh. Me Tarzan, you Jane.’ We Primals are _nothing_ like they depict us in that fucking movie.” Dean sits down gingerly. The armchair looks to be designed solely to look snazzy but it's wickedly comfortable and he relaxes. 

“I'm well aware. I went to college with Michael and Lucifer Williams. The whole Williams family is very refined yet their whole lineage is Primal, which pops the bubble of the common myths. Although, both were fond of Omega Runs back then. Can I offer you something to drink? Coffee? Tea? A sandwich perhaps?”

“Yes, thanks. Coffee, please. And I can always eat.”

Dick walks to a small pantry in the opposite corner of the armchairs. He produces two cups and prepares the coffee. 

“What's an Omega Run?” Dean asks. There's still no hint as to why he's here and he'd rather make small talk than sit here awkwardly and wait for his doom. Sure, he can get another job. If the hoax worked once it'll work again. But he's made friends here. He would miss them, especially Charlie down in Tech. Miss cleaning the top floors too. Because he's a horndog who likes to torture himself. It doesn't matter. 

“You don't keep that custom where you come from? Hm. Granted, here it's only stayed alive at campus because of how well it prepared young Alphas for war. And then, later, since so many Conservative Omegas like to do a little college experimenting with Primal Alphas. It's a game from long before we were civilized, back when all of us ran in packs, hunted and foraged.” Dick brings two cups of coffee and a sandwich. “Milk and sugar?”

“Yes, please.”

Dick returns to the pantry. “Statistically, most Omegas are female, smaller than males, with less muscle mass. Males are generally stronger. But Omegas have better endurance and run faster for longer than Alphas. An Omega Run is when an Omega, usually in heat, runs and lets one or several Alphas chase her or him to prove how fit, and worthy to knot her, he is. If and when he catches up he tackles her to the ground, then _claims_ her. In case of several Alphas running for her, he may have to fight for her or fight _her_ to win the right to fuck her. It's all fun and games. These days there are rules. No bloodshed. No intimidating a competitor that has already given up. Things like that. You can also play it like hide and seek, where the Alpha has to track her by nose. And of course, the Omega always has the last word. No matter how well the Alpha performs he might go without. He stops the second she says no to him,” Dick explains, returning to Dean with milk and sugar. He has a pleasant demeanour and a small smile on his face, but his gaze is calculating and observant. 

“Huh. Sounds like one hell of a foreplay,” Dean observes and digs into his sandwich. 

Dick chuckles and sits down. “Indeed. Yet only Primals admit it out loud. Lucifer Williams was the uncrowned king of this game.” He sips his coffee and studies Dean.

“Who of them is that?”

“I'll give you a hint.” Dick flares slowly, colour seeping out from the pupil to overtake the iris like a piece of cloth soaking up a wet stain. It's a way to flare that not even Progressives mistake for hostility. Dean barely withholds a surprised gasp. His eyes are red. The glimmering red of a gemstone, not blood red like their boss’. 

“The red-eyed Alpha.”

“Indeed. I would have guessed it was obvious considering your interactions with him,” Dick says, letting his flare wink out.

“Nu-uh. The most savage Alpha I've ever been with was also one of the most proper and polite I've met. You just never know with people.” Dean finishes his sandwich and goes on to put sugar and milk in his coffee. 

“True. I know an Alpha like that.”

“So. Did you?”

“Did I what?”

“Do a little college experimenting? Run for the red-eyed Alpha?” Dean wiggles his eyebrows meaningfully and grins at Dick before sipping his coffee. He’s a bit jealous of the thought. Not exceedingly so. Sex is just sex until you’re mated. But Dean still wishes he could have gotten a chance to do a Run like that with the red-eyed Williams chasing his tail. Or the blue-eyed, for that matter.

Dick’s lips quirk in a corner. “Funny how Crowley never asked that…” he muses, but doesn’t really answer the question.

“And the blue-eyed Williams? Is his name Michael? You mentioned a Michael before.”

“Mhm. That’s correct. And since you no longer stink of distress we might as well talk about it. I’ve gathered that you had a little chat with him the other day?”

“Um. Yeah, I did.” It’s not until Dick mentions it that Dean notices he's lost most of his nerves while chatting, and only because they return with a vengeance.

“You’ve understood that the Williams brothers have taken quite a shine to you?”

“Yeah… So?”

“Michael came to me a few days ago with a dilemma. He told me he’d asked you out on a date, then made some smalltalk. During that conversation, he got the impression that you felt you couldn’t say no or put up any resistance, which begs the question if you would have filed a complaint towards Lucifer, had you not feared to lose your job.”

“Don't worry, okay? I'm not going to make any trouble for the Williams bunch. Promise.”

Dick leans back in his armchair, lips perpetually quirked in a friendly/amused smile and runs a finger over his lips thoughtfully. “No… I suppose you wouldn't. Therein lies the problem.” He abruptly gets up and walks to the desk, then comes back with a thick booklet that he drops on the table between them before sitting down again. “I don't know if you've seen this. This is―“

“The company's policies, yeah, I know. I've read them.”

Dick’s smile freezes on his face. His expression is that of someone whose mind just screeched to a halt but who tries to hide it.

Dean gives him a flat look. “Yes. I can read,” he states dryly.

Dick’s smile widens. “And you read the whole thing?”

“Sure. I like my job and want to keep it. I needed to know what rules to keep, which I can circumvent and which to ignore.” Dean gives him his most charming smile.

Dick chuckles in bemusement. “In that case, would you be so kind to summarize what it says about workplace romances?”

“They're allowed as long as they don't interfere with work. Knotting is prohibited. Flirting is allowed as long as nobody feels harassed. Keep flaring and dropping fangs to a minimum unless it's necessary. Basically.”

“Huh. Then tell me, Dean, if you know this, Why do you feel like you would get in trouble for reporting a breach of the policy?”

“Hey, okay, look. As far as I'm concerned there was no breach, okay? It took less than five minutes and didn't hold me up from working long. I seriously don't mind the fangs dropping, okay? And there were no Progs nearby to freak out about it.”

“What were your exact thoughts when Lucifer pushed you up against the wall and started to bite you?” Dick’s demeanour and tone is nothing but neutrally friendly and his lack of scent is calming since it communicates no emotions, but Dean's freaking the fuck out. 

“What difference does it make? I know how the world works. He's the boss. He coulda mounted me right then and there and if I kicked up a fuss I'd be the one paying for it. He wouldn't even get a slap on the wrist. It's the order of things. How do you even _know_ what happened?”

“Lucifer gave a detailed account of your interaction at his hearing yesterday.”

“His hearing?”

“Yes. Unlike you believe, the Williams Enterprises take matters such as this seriously even when the accused is one of the co-owners. It's true that none of them risks losing their job and that the consequences they stand to face, a few weeks suspension without pay at most, would hardly be felt aside for wounding their pride. While the same punishment for someone like you might be devastating. It's also true they can play fast and loose with the rules in a way we can't. However, they're honourable people and when a complaint like this comes in they demand it to be thoroughly investigated.”

“But I _didn't file_ a complaint,” Dean protests. 

“I know. Michael Williams did.”

Dean is stunned. He swallows dryly. “He filed a complaint about me?”

“No. He filed a complaint about Lucifer.” Dick holds up his hands to forestall any protests from Dean. “And before you say anything, by now I'm well aware that you're appreciative of Lucifer’s _methods_ of flirting. But the issue is bigger than that and I need your cooperation because of it so we, as a company, can prevent future issues. I've pointed it out to the management before, but the very idea of it was so unthinkable to them that they didn't take it seriously until they encountered it with you and it got personal. So. If you just answer my questions honestly and conscientiously that will help more people in the future.” 

“So what’s the problem?” Dean’s starting to get curious now.

Dick chuckles. “The problem we’re facing is insidious and indirect and disrupts the natural order of courting. And that’s where you come in. I need you to answer my questions honestly and direct so we can clear this up.” Dick takes a small notebook and pen out from inside his suit jacket. He flips it open and taps with his pen on the paper. “Lucifer said he could smell arousal on you, but you reacted to his behaviour like a Conservative. Is that correct?”

“Um, I guess?”

“If you hadn’t said no, which you did very quietly, how far would you have let it go?”

Dean’s a bit confused and suspicious. “You’re not gonna punish me because of a hypothetical situation, are you?”

“Of course not. Your job isn’t in danger here. But this is vital information, Dean. Please, humour me.”

Dean is suddenly struck by a horrible thought. “Wait. You’re not implying that Lucifer would have tried to mount me when I was unwilling? Because that’s _not_ the case! Not even close. I’d fuck him any day of the week and twice on Sunday. That’s not― Just, no. Nu-uh. That’s not what happened.”

Dick’s lips twitch as if he’s highly amused. “Okay, let’s start with another question and come back to this.” He flips a couple of pages and taps his notebook again. “You laughed a Prog in the face when he suggested you’d go home to eat separately then meet up for sex. Correct?”

“Yeah.”

“You dropped full fangs and growled at Steve in administration like, and I quote, ‘Keep that up and you won’t live to see another sunset’. Correct?”

“The guy kept blocking my way and wouldn’t give up. How the fuck am I supposed to do my job if he keeps standing where I’m supposed to be mopping?”

“Indeed.” Another flick of the gaze onto the notebook, then, “Jacob on the 34th floor. You hooked up with him after you let him know that if he was going to buy you dinner, he better make it a good one. Yes?”

“He smells good and he can afford it. Dude thought taking me out for hot dogs would be enough just because my jacket’s been mended.” Dean sniggers and shakes his head at the folly. “But, yeah. He got it right in the end.”

“Mh. You’ve hooked up with several Alphas in the company. What all of them have in common is a good job and good health, except one, that shy, young Conservative one from the ground floor cafeteria.”

Dean smiles at the memory. “Yeah… Alfie. Cute as a button, that one. Could hardly get a word out, he was so shy. He just thrust a gift into my hands, blushing beet red. Stupid fucker. He gave me his walkman. Must have cost him half a year’s pay. We’ve hooked up several times. He’s met someone now and mated, though.”

“He told me you’d mark him up randomly when you met, whether the meeting led to sex or not.”

“Yeah. Poor fucker was way too shy. Figured it’d boost his confidence.”

Dick hums. “Interesting.”

“It worked, didn’t it? He wouldn’t have stood a chance to get her if he’d remained that shy.”

“True. It’s just… it’s something a Packrunner would do.”

“You don’t say…” Dean smirks and leans back with his cup of coffee. “I never woulda guessed.” 

Dick narrows his eyes slightly with a keen spark in his eyes. He makes a note in his notebook. “Bottomline is, aside from Alfie all your hookups with coworkers have been with those far above you in _company_ status. You’ve been straightforward with what’s required from them to be allowed to court you and shot down anyone who didn’t measure up.”

“Well, yeah. My dad raised me right. No flare, no food, no fuck. If an Alpha can’t take care of ya the only thing he deserves to knot, is his hand, you feel me?”

Dick nods and puts down the notebook. “You know your worth and want the Alphas to prove themselves to you.”

“Yeah.”

“Then tell me, Dean, why didn’t you state a demand to Lucifer?” 

Dean’s quiet for a beat, then go for honesty. “I was worried he’d fire me if I said no.”

“And you’re afraid Michael would fire you if you refused to go out with him?”

“No. Yes. No.” Dean runs a hand through his hair in frustration. “Look. Yes, the thought has crossed my mind. But, fuck. All the brothers smell awesome and I _want_ to get personal with them, but what happens if they do something I don’t like and I growl at them to fuck off? I don’t want to risk my job. It’s not worth it. So what if I play nice and go along with what they want? It mostly coincides with what I want anyway.”

“I’d say ‘mostly’ is the key word here. I’ll tell you what would happen to your job if you told them to fuck off. Nothing. You’d still have it. Michael won’t go through with the date unless he’s sure you know that. Lucifer won’t touch you again, unless he’s sure that you’d fuck him up if he oversteps. The same goes for the rest of the Williamses. The Williams bunch likes a challenge. They're good at separating work from pleasure and they'd appreciate you being yourself. I can't say if they want to fuck you or mate you, but in either case, they are all equally abhorred at the thought of coercing anyone. If you'd sleep with them to get ahead it'd be one thing. But looking at your track record, that's not how you work. For an instance, if I were to come on to you, what would you say?”

“I'd say, your place, not mine. You keep me fed, I top, I'm staying the night and you can just suck it up when I leave disgustingly early in the morning because our schedules don't match up. Oh, and your mate don't get to touch me unless I like him.”

Dick's smile freezes again. 

“What?” Dean asks. 

“I apologize. I wasn't expecting you to be positively inclined to a proposition from me.”

“Buddy, your lack of scent is stressing me out. You're handsome enough and I enjoy sex so why not?”

“So you want to mark me up?” Dick asks with a keen interest in his eyes.

Dean shrugs. “I guess. I lost my mate a few years back and it nearly killed me. I smelled like you do, then. By the way, how come I can't smell your mate on you?”

“Because Crowley is out of town and I'm incapable of forming scent bonds that last more than a week. Tell me, how large is your pack?”

“Just me and my lil bro right now. So if you know a pack with bachelor Alphas, feel free to point them out.” Dean’s answered the question before he starts wondering what exactly gave him away as a Packrunner.

Dick smirks like he knows something Dean doesn't. “Oh, I'm sure they'll find you…”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I LOOOVE your comments! <3


End file.
